Wish
by DangerousNami21
Summary: What's this Dark has his own body! Dark starts to fall for Daisuke! DarkxDaisuke I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Type: Yaoi. I think you guys should know what that is. **_

_**Pairing: DarkxDaisuke**_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own D.N. Angel.**_

_**Dark: If she owned D.N. Angel the whole story line would be different and the Harada Twins wouldn't even exsist.**_

_**Daisuke: Please enjoy the stork.**_

_**Dark: Daisuke-chan where are you!**_

_**Daisuke: Gotta go hide. ::runs off:: **_

* * *

_**Wish**_

It was a regular day and of course and Daisuke Niwa was bored out of his mind. He really wasn't up to painting today cuz it was kinda cloudy and it looked like it was gonna rain. The Harada twins were out of town for the week, his best friend Takeshi was spending quality time with his family on a trip to a resort, his parents were spending time together at a resort for the week as well, and his grandfather was watching TV. He decided to go on a walk alone with his other half, Dark, but he was doing something else as well. He let out a sigh, seeing he was the only not busy person. As he walked through the park he noticed that there were a lot of couples holding hands. He kinda felt left out cause he was the only one who was not hold hands with someone. Daisuke made his way through the park and ended up on market street.

"Come, come," said a old raspy voice. Daisuke turned and saw a lady with a blue cloak sitting at a table and at the table there was crystal ball. Daisuke pointed to himself and the cloaked figure nodded.

"I see something in your future," Daisuke watch and listened to the old lady," A wish will come true tonight. So I caution you boy to watch out for any surprises at twelve midnight." Daisuke started deeply into the crystal ball for awhile. It was like he was in a trance of some sort. Then he snapped out of it and the old lady was gone. Daisuke was deep in thought thinking about the old lady's words and wondering if Dark heard what she said.

"Daisuke," he heard Dark's voice and that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Dark," asked Daisuke.

"For how long are you gonna stand there," Daisuke didn't realize that he had walked all the way home. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was already out. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but it was locked. So he took out his keys and opened the door. It was dark so he flipped the switch so the lights can go on. He walked to the kitchen and found a note on the table. The note was from his grandpa it said:

'Daisuke went out with some old buddies. Don't wait up I'll be back late.'

Grandpa

'P.S: IT might be until the next day or the afternoon.'

Daisuke looked up at the clock, it read 9:30. He decided to watch some TV for the rest of the time. It was eleven o'clock when he turned off the TV. Before he went up stairs he locked the front door and the windows and turned on the heater. He got ready for bed but before he went to sleep he went out on the balcony to look at the stars.

"There really bright tonight," said a voice in the back of his head.

"Yeah," said Daisuke," Isn't that a shooting star," said Daisuke as he saw something bright fly by.

"Did you know that your suppose to make a wish on a shooting star."

"I have nothing to wish for,"said Daisuke as he went off to bed.

**The Next day...**

As Daisuke opened his eyes he noticed that he was being held by someone. Nice strong arms wrapped around his waist, his head snuggling into someones chest, and by looks of it a man was holding him, a naked man. As he looked up, he saw the one person he did not expect to see. It was Dark. Daisuke realized who was holding him. His eyes grew twice there regular size. Daisuke wiggled out of the firm grip that held him but only ended up on the floor.

"Ow," said the alarmed red head. The stranger let out a nice loud yawn. He quickly sat up and noticed someone on the floor. He jumped down from the top bunk only to see a red head rubbing his lower back.

"Daisuke are you alright," asked the violet haired teen.

"Um...I don't think so. I hurt my lower back," said Daisuke. He looked up only to see a naked Dark. Daisuke turned his head and blushed a little,"Put some clothes on."

"Eh! I'm naked," said Dark as he went to Daisuke's drawer and took out a t- shirt, boxers, and sweat pants.

Now since Darks in clothes lets continue.

"Wh-what are y-you do-doing,"said the red head as he blushed some more. Dark quickly swept Daisuke up bridal style and lied him on the bottom bunk.

"Can you move," asked the violet-haired teen.

"No," said the red-head as he tried to move but his back prevented him.

"Daisuke, what happened?" Dark asked the red head seeing if he could come up with a answer.

Daisuke thought about it for a moment but couldn't come up with an answer."I don't know, Dark."

"Well whatever happened. I think it was that old lady's fault."

"Old lady?"

"The one from yesterday."

"Oh! I remember now," Daisuke said quickly sitting up forgetting about his injury.

"Calm down you fell off the bed remember."

"I'm fine now. I heal pretty fast. Anyways I think we get something to eat," then out of nowhere Dark's stomach let out a fierce growl.

"Um yeah I think we should," said Dark. So the two headed down stares.

"Um lets see what do you want Dark," asked Daisuke as he looked around the kitchen.

"Let me cook. I think I still remember how to cook," said Dark.

"Ok," Daisuke let Dark enter the kitchen and cook.

**2 Hours Later...**

"Wow Dark that was amazing," said a stuffed Red-head.

"Thanks I'm glad you liked it," said Dark," Daisuke you have something on your cheek." Dark slowly leaned into Daisuke's face and licked off the jam that remained. They were face to face and they held that position for awhile. Dark wrapped his arm around the red-head's small waist. Daisuke was blushing fiercely cuz of Dark's sudden contact.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliff Hanger!! I needed to write this so bad. Just wait and see whats going to happen next time._**

**_Dark: NOOOOOOOO!! Why the cliff hanger!  
_**

**_Daisuke: Thank you!_**

**_Dark: Dai-chan::tackles Daisuke::_**

**_Daisuke: Dark!_**

**_Me: Please Review. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: I did it! I wanted it to be great._**

**_Dark: Well it took you awhile!_**

**_Daisuke: Please enjoy._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_( Dark's P.O.V )_

I held his tiny slim waist and snuggled into his small chest. I breathed in of what is my beautiful red angel. I wanted this moment to last forever, I didn't want to have to brake it. All I want is something nice and sweet and Daisuke was just the right thing. It was as if I had a horrible sickness and Daisuke was my only cure.

"Daisuke," The word came out a little muffled cuz I spoke against his chest. At that moment I wanted to take it all away. I wanted his sweet innocence for my own all I wanted to was make him mine right then and there.

"Yes Dark," said my beautiful angel. His voice was music to my ear, what sweet music it was.

"Lets do something today." I didn't want to let go but I just decide to save what I had in mind for another time.

"Okay but we have to get ready first." So I got out the position and we went to go get ready for the day that we had a head of us.

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Wow Dark you look amazing," said the red-head. Dark wore black dressing pants and a white long sleeved dress shirt. He looked very handsome in his attire.

"You don't look have bad yourself," he said as he eyed the smaller teen. Daisuke wore a long sleeved turtle neck and blue jeans. Outside it was cloudy and a little cold so they both got there jackets and left. Before they did, they made sure that everything was locked. Then after that they were out the door ready to spend the day together.

"So how about we check out some shops," said Dark.

"Sure," said Daisuke. They spent half of the day looking for clothes in almost every shop that was available to them. After the whole shopping for clothes thing was over they were seated in a nice little cafe waiting for there drinks.

"Wow I can't remember the last time I've had one of these days," said the violet-haired teen.

"Well maybe its because you've never really had own body," said the red-head sitting across from him. Then without noticing they started to lean closer to each other.

"Probably," whispered Dark. Daisuke felt his hot breath on his face. They were so close that there noses were almost touching as well as there lips. Daisuke said nothing he just stared at Dark with a blushing face cuz of the images that swirled in his head.

"You know you look so cute when your blushing," said Dark in a whisper that only he can hear. Dark extended his hand to remove the hair that was in the red head's eyes. His eyes were huge like two wonderful rubies.

"Um...excuse me," said the waitress. They were unaware of all the eyes that were on them so they quickly slouched back in their seats with there arms crossed.

"Your coffee, sir," She gave Dark the coffee he ordered," And your hot chocolate," She gave Daisuke his drink and left with a smile on her face muttering something about "cute".

One of the customers in the shop were looking at them suspiciously so he decide to say something,"Hey aren't you the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark." Dark had hoped no one would say anything but unfortunately someone had to say something. So he spit out his coffee and stood up and Daisuke too stood up.

"After him!" shouted everyone in the cafe. They were all edger to get there hands on him. Some were woman and wanted a lock of his hair or to touch him. The men only wanted the reward money for turning in the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark.

"Run!" shouted Dark and Daisuke in unison. Daisuke had left enough money to cover the drinks and the tip. They took their bags and left out the door with a huge mob of people behind them.

They were running down an ally when Dark had an idea. He grabbed Daisuke's wrist and shoved him to the wall.

"Sorry," he whispered in his ear," Just co-operate." Daisuke only nodded his head, he had in mind of what Dark was planning. Dark grabbed Daisuke's other wrist and put it on the wall and he put his left knee in between Daisuke's legs. They looked at each other for awhile. Daisuke's face was stained a crimson color from his cheeks all the way to his ears. Dark looked at those lips, they seemed so sweet and delectable. Then they slowly leaned in and Dark tilted his head a little so there noses won't be a problem and Daisuke had closed his eyes. Their lips were so close that they were almost touching but they didn't .It was the first time that Daisuke had kissed a guy or anyone for that matter and of course Dark new that, so he decide to make the moment last forever so that they will always remember this kiss. Dark wanted more than anything to taste those lips so he leaned in with a pleasant smile on his face and kissed his red angel. Daisuke wasn't surprised that he couldn't resist Dark, he felt safe in his arms. It was as if Dark was a god and Daisuke his servant for life wanting nothing more than to serve his godly master in any way possible.

He felt a knee touch his hard member so he let out a whimper. Which gave Dark the opportunity to taste that wonderful mouth. Their tongues danced and clashed together. They heard the crowd pass by here but they decided to ignore them. Dark didn't want to stop just yet so he caught Daisuke's tongues and nibbled at it. Dark let go of Daisuke and stopped kissing him, there was saliva trickling down the corner of Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke was about to fall to the ground but Dark had his hand around his waist before he met the cement. His face and ears were red, he was panting. His lips were red and he had his hands at his mouth cuz of what Dark did at that last moment.

"Think you can walk," asked Dark. Daisuke merely shook his head no his face was in shock and surprise he had never felt any thing like that.

"I'll carry you. Just climb on my back." Sure enough he did what he was told," Hang on."

On the way to their house Dark supported Daisuke with one hand and had the bags in the other. Dark jumped from roof to roof very quietly and slowly while he had Daisuke on his back. Daisuke had his head in the nape of Dark's neck, he was lost within his own thoughts. Dark felt Daisuke's cheek on his neck, it was hot, his face was still red. He also felt his little angel smiling, Dark was also smiling smile.

"Ok we're here," said Dark. They were in the door way Dark had closed the door with his foot and put the bags by the stair case. By the time they got to the house it was already dark and cloudy outside. Dark went all the way to Daisuke's room and he put him on his bed gently. There was a brief silence that hung in the air but it was Daisuke that decided to break it.

He hesitated a little but he let the words "Dark do you love me," he asked. Dark was sitting on the floor next to him, he looked into the red-head's eyes for a moment then he said it.

"More than anything, Daisuke. Your my whole world I won't ever forgive anyone who touches you. I'll protect even if it costs me my life," said Dark with a serious face. Dark extended his hand to cradle Daisuke's face in his hand. The moon light was shining on them through the window. Their features were lovely within the moon light. Dark was looking into Daisuke's eyes not saying a word. Then Daisuke decide to return the Phantom Thief's feelings. The little red head grabbed Dark's hand with his own, he intertwined their fingers together.

"Dark, I love you too but please don't say that you'll sacrifice yourself for me. I don't want to see you hurt," Dark had gotten up and carried Daisuke in his arms," Where are we going?"

"To the guest bedroom."

"Why?"

"Much bigger bed." Before Daisuke was able to say another word he was placed on the bed they had gotten there rather fast.

Dark put his forehead on Daisuke's and said," I too don't want to see you hurt." Then that was when Dark decided to kiss him yet again It was different from his first. Dark was really talented at kissing, he had Daisuke laying on the bed. By the time they were finished they were laying side by side on the huge bed.

Without any sudden warnings the lights went out and a flash of thunder filled the dark cloudy sky. Rain was pouring hard outside and Daisuke had jumped into Dark's chest seeking some comfort. Dark was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and telling him it was alright. He had both arms around his little red angel, he wanted more than anything to do that cute little butt of his but of course Daisuke was frightened so he wouldn't do that at the moment.

"Are you alright Daisuke," asked the phantom thief. The thunder stopped but it kept on raining.

"A little bit but the lights. What are we going to do about them," asked the red head as he lifted his head from the phantom thief's chest.

"Just leave them like that for now." Dark still had Daisuke snuggled into his chest. He didn't want to let go. Daisuke had rested his cheek against his phantom thief's chest. The red head had grab his hand and started to trace the lines.

"Dark I wonder if things will go back the way they were."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will we be one again."

"I hope not." Then Dark grab his hand and kissed it. The two decided to get ready for bed so Dark went to the basement to and turned on the lights. Daisuke went to prepare the bath. He decide that Dark was now his lover so he can see him naked as long as he doesn't do anything just yet. Dark had excepted that and he said,"Its best if we didn't do anything just yet. Only kissing for now I think we should tell your family when they come back."

"Okay we'll tell them," said Daisuke.

"When are they coming back?" asked Dark.

"In two days."

While the phantom thief and the cute little red head got ready for bed somewhere an old lady was watching them. It was the same one that had given Daisuke the weird prediction but something was weird about that old lady. She had made Daisuke forget that she even showed up but Dark on the other hand never forgot those words.

She had a nice ordinary house but the attic was decorated in a weird fashion. The ceiling was like the nighttime sky, it showed the galaxy. She had the same table when she appeared before Daisuke, in the middle of attic. There were curtains on the window and all kinds of other things in the big attic. There were shelves stacked with jars, perfumes, and books in a weird language. She was right there on the table peering into her crystal ball watch a couple form a strong bond. The couple looked a lot like Dark and Daisuke.

"You have two more days left," she said as she watched them go to bed.

While the mysterious old lady was peering into her crystal ball watching them. Daisuke and Dark were happily sleeping in the guest room all snuggled up together while the storm still went on. That night Dark had a dream where a voice was there within the pitch black darkness calling his name and saying "You have two more days left".

* * *

_**A/N: Whats going to happen now? Please stay tuned for the next chapter. It took me awhile cuz I was busy and I wanted it to be great I hope you enjoyed it.  
**_

_**Dark: Yes we enjoyed it.  
**_

_**Daisuke: He did but I just go along with anything.**_

_**Me: Oh Daisuke your so cute.::squeals like a fangirl::**_

_**Dark and Daisuke: - Staring-**_

_**Dark: You know your weird and crazy.**_

_**Me: Why thank you. **_

_**Daisuke: Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3 ver 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the D.N. Angel just the characters or anyone besides the ones I **_**_made up._**

**Me: I know its been a while since I last updated but thats what I get for trying to write 3 stories at once.**

**Dark: Awhile! Its been like 13 weeks since you last update!  
**

**Daisuke: Hey calm down. He just missed you thats all.**

**Me: Anyways I decide to write a 2nd version for this chapter because I wasn't that satisfied with the first.**

**Zoro: I'll say you didn't do a very good job. **

**Me: Will you LET ME FINISH! **

**Zoro: Jeez! Fine. **

**Me: I know you were all probably hoping for the 4th chapter but I would a appreciate it if you wait a little longer.**

**Cloud: Hurry up will you.**

**Me: Don't rush me! I'm already done.**

**Sora: Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Dark quickly sat up. Last night's dream had turned into a night mare. He was covered in a cold sweat, with the back of his hand he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He swung he legs over the side of the bed and he slowly made his way down stairs. The atmosphere around him was gloomy Daisuke noticed this once Dark entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Love," asked the little red-head. He was making lots of food.

"Just had a nightmare last night," said Dark," How come you're makin' so much food."

"Oh yeah! My parents and Grandpa are coming today." He finished what he was doing. He turned to Dark and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dark gave him a huge smile."I'll go get ready right now but first some toast and juice."

"I put some toast in already it should be finished." The toaster went off he got a plate while he was doing that Dark got the orange juice and strawberry jam. He wolfed down the toast and the orange juice. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's waist and he pulled him into a hug. Dark wrapped his arms around his lover's small frame, he buried his face in his hair which smelled like strawberries. Daisuke snuggled into Dark's chest.

"I love you," said the little red-head.

"I love you even more," said the violet haired teen. Daisuke lifted his face from Dark's chest. They kissed long and passionately. They let go even though they both wanted to stay like that forever. Daisuke went back to cooking and Dark went up to get ready. Daisuke's face was red. Once he was sure Dark left he collapsed on the floor. He was already done cooking. He was wobbly with the kiss Dark had gave.

"Thank God, I didn't get a hard-on," he said to himself. He set up the table. After he was done with the table he went up stairs to his bed room. He lied on his bed. He let his mind wonder about many things. He got his mp3 and he listened to his favorite music.

Dark was just about finished showering. The house was really quiet there was faint a sound that came from Daisuke's room. He softly pushed open the door to only find the cute little redhead sleeping. He walked toward the bundle of red and sat on the bed. He stroked his red hair gently. A smile suddenly appeared on the redhead's sleeping face.

"Daisuke," he whispered soothingly.

"Hm..." said the little redhead. His eyes opened slowly to find Dark right there by his side.

"Mornin'." He sat up slowly and gave Dark a peck on the lips. Dark wrapped his arms around his redhead. They just kept their arms wrapped around each other for awhile.

"We're finally back home!" said Emiko. Outside it was nice and sunny. Emiko had on a nice summer dress and a hat on. She was by the car getting out her suit case.

"I wonder how Daisuke is doing," said Kosuke. He had on sunglasses and summer clothes(even though it was suppose to be cold).

"Weird weather we're having." She walked up to the door way and rung the door bell.

"Hold on I have the keys right here." He got out the rest of the suit cases. He went up to the door and unlocked it. Little did they know there was a huge surprise on the other end.

_Ding-Dong! _

"There goes the door bell I think they're here," said Daisuke. He got out of Dark's arms and went to get the door.

"I'll go to," said Dark. He followed behind the little red head.

"Fine." There were standing by the door. They heard the door unlock and waited for them to come in. The door was slowly pushed open and someone's name was called out.

"Daisuke! We're back!" yelled Emiko. Emiko was hauling her suit case in but she stopped once she spotted a certain Phantom Thief. She was frozen in her tracks and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Honey, whats wrong," said Kosuke. Once he was besides her he stopped in his tracks. Dark and Daisuke were standing side by side with big smiles plastered on there face.

"Is she okay," asked the Phantom Thief. By the sound of Dark's voice she fainted right on the spot.

"Mom!" yelled Daisuke. Luckily his dad caught her before she met the ground. He picked her up bridal style and headed for the living room. Once he was there he set her down on the couch.

"What happened?" He had on a angry expression. Dark and Daisuke sat on the other couch, side by side.

"Well...um..." Daisuke didn't know what to say.

"Well its kinda hard to explain."

"Well you see yesterday I woke up and Dark was right there besides me I don't know what happened." Kosuke sat down on the couch across from them where Emiko was.

"So let me get this right, you woke up with your own body."

"Yes," said Dark.

"Well this is the work of some very powerful magic," said a voice. They all turned to where the voice came from and it was Grandpa.

"Where did you disappear to Grandpa?" asked Daisuke.

"I was looking for a powerful sorceress and it seems like I was too late." He sat on the chair.

"If you mean by too late, then are you referring to what happened to Daisuke and Dark," said Kosuke.

"You mean she did this," said Dark.

"Yes," said Grandpa.

"Why this is strange no one in the world is this powerful," said Kosuke.

"You are right but she is in the possession of a powerful object."

"So with the help of this object she was able to do this," said Daisuke.

"Yes," said Grandpa.

"I'll be right back," said Kosuke. He stood up and left to search for something. When he left Daisuke's mom started to awaken.

"So its not a dream," she said.

"Of course it isn't," said Dark. So they explained very thing to her.

"I'm hungry and Kosuke still isn't back yet," said Emiko.

"Lets go to eat," said Dark. Daisuke's dad entered the room with a couple of books.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He set the books down on the coffee table.

"To eat the wonderful feast Daisuke has made us," said Mrs. Niwa.

"Then we'll continue this after the meal," said Mr. Niwa.

At the dinner table Dark decided to come out and tell them about his relationship with Daisuke.

"I have something to tell you," said Dark. He was halfway through the meal.

"What is it Dark-chan?" asked Mrs. Niwa.

"Well actually we have something to tell you," said Daisuke.

"You see me and Daisuke are now going out," said Dark. Everyone stopped.

"Well I'm fine with it," said Mrs. Niwa.

"Really," said Daisuke. He was happy that his mom had expected he and Dark are going out.

"Well I'm a little surprised but fine with it," said Mr. Niwa.

"Me too," said Grandpa.

Dark and Daisuke were finally out in the open they were also very happy. Daisuke had an angelic smile on his face. Dark and a huge grin on his. No one would of guessed that they were holding there hands under the table the whole time.

After they were all done eating they went back to the living room.

"That was good," said Dark.

"Very delicious," said Mrs. Niwa.

"Thanks," said Daisuke.

"So I finally found the books I was looking for," said Mr. Niwa.

"What are they about?" asked Daisuke. Daisuke's dad got the first book in the stack.

"Well the object she is in possession of is the crystal ball." He read from the book. "This crystal ball is one of the most powerful objects and dangerous."

"What's so dangerous about it?" asked Dark.

"Well you see this crystal ball manipulates who ever is in possession of it. The possessor is not aware of it. It lets the persons have what they want most." They all were listening intensely.

"I don't get it whats so wrong about that," said Daisuke.

"I'm not done. Once the person got what they want it takes it away from them. First it will suck the person's life essence." He shut the book and put it next to the pile. He picked up another."Lets see. Then, this one says no what kind of object it is the crystal ball will get power from it. It also says the wizard or sorceress has to be powerful."

"So by sucking out the life essence it will get stronger," said Daisuke's mom.

"Yes."

"So it will also get power from objects," said Dark.

"Yes. You see every thing has life essence. There is a story behind this crystal ball."

"What is that story?" asked Grandpa. He put down the book and grabbed another.

_ "Long ago there was a wizard. All this wizard wanted was power. He wanted to get stronger and stronger. So he stole other's magic. Good magic and evil magic. _

_ One day there was a temple. Inside the temple there was a forbidden object. Everyone in the city that the temple was close to knew that. It was said who ever tried to possess that object will be punished by the gods. He didn't care all he wanted was power and this object. He believed that it will make him even more stronger. _

_So went up to the temple and the very moment he was inches away from grabbing it there was a loud thunder es voice that rang through out the whole temple. _

_The voice said, ' Who ever wants this object will be punished.'_

_The wizard said,' I don't care! All I seek is power!'_

_"Fine then! You will be sealed for all eternity within the crystal ball."_

_"What! No! NOOOO!" There was a flash of light then he vanished. He was sealed within the powerful forbidden object forever."_ He closed the book and put it down.

"So this powerful forbidden object is this crystal ball," said Mrs. Niwa.

"And he's been manipulating people through out the centuries," said Dark.

"Yes," said Mr. Niwa.

"I think we should go to sleep and talk about this more tomorrow," said Grandpa.

"Yeah, its kinda late," said Daisuke. He let out a yawn. Then he stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He's been sitting for a long time his body got a little stiff he headed towards his room. Everyone headed to their rooms as well.

Once Daisuke got to his room he was a little surprised. To find a big single bed instead of his usual bunk bed. He didn't noticed Dark behind him. He stood in the door way in awe of the big single bed. Without the little redhead noticing he snaked his arms around his lover's waist. Then he pulled him close to him and whispered something in his ear. He shut the door with his foot.

"Do you like it," whispered Dark seductively.

"Yes," said Daisuke. With Dark so close and whispering in his ear it sent a chill down his spine.

"Let's go to sleep, my sweet Dai-chan." Daisuke about had with him he turned and faced the phantom thief.

"Kiss me." His voice was filled with lust. It made Dark excited. They leaned in and brushed their lips together but Dark pulled away.

"Let's get ready for bed first." They quickly changed into their pj's.

Dark snaked his arms around his lover's waist and made his way towards the bed. Then he pulled him into a hot lust filled kiss. He licked the redhead's lower lip. Daisuke trembled every time Dark licked his lips. The little redhead gladly let the hot moist tongue fill his small mouth. Their tongues clashed and danced joyfully as if they hadn't seen each other in a million years.

Then Dark caught his lover's tongue and sucked on it gently. The little redhead moaned and clutched his lover's shoulder's. The phantom thief held both of his hands within his. Then he started to gently nibble at the other's tongue. Daisuke was trembling all over his body. The phantom thief let the little redhead's mouth go. They lied there panting softy from the lack of air. Their hands were still intertwined with one another's. The little redhead snuggled into Dark's chest and went into a peaceful sleep. The night was cold Dark went under the blankets and also fell asleep.

_'Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day and we have to get all the sleep we can,' _thought Dark.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**Dark: Cause I sure did.**

**Daisuke: Pervert.**

**Me: Who? Me or Dark?**

**Zoro: Both of you.**

**Me: I don't care I'll admit it. **

**Dark: Me too.**

**-Zoro and Daisuke just walk away-**

**Me: Jeez! What's there problem?**

**Dark: I don't know.**

**Sanji: These two are totally clueless sometimes. Anyways please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:Yay! I finally got this chapter done. I'm sorry it took so long. I got a writers block in the middle of writing this and I wasn't able to finish cause I ended up getting busy with a lot of things. _**

**_I just hope you like it. Enjoy!  
_**

**_

* * *

Chapter 4_**

They lied there on the bed, side by side, with the morning sun shining on their faces. Daisuke snuggled into his lover's chest and soft breathing was escaping their mouths. Dark fluttered his eyes open and lied on his back. He kept his arm around his red head and pulled him closer. He lied there for awhile, looking up at the ceiling. His thoughts stirred and started to awake. He kissed his little strawberry on the forehead then, without trying to disturb him, he crawled out of bed. He stretched his body and took off down stairs as quietly as possible.

Once he entered the kitchen he found Mrs. Niwa making breakfast. Kosuke was sitting at the table eating while reading the newspaper. Once he sat down Emiko placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you," he said. She gave him a warm gentle smile and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Morning," said Daisuke. He stood behind Dark, it was the cutest site ever. His shirt was too big for him, so it almost reached his knees. He rubbed at his left eye and a yawn escaped his mouth. Dark just looked at him with a big grin on his face. Then with no warning at all, Daisuke's mom caught them both in a tight hug.

"You both are so cute, together!" she said," I couldn't help myself. Sorry." She let them go and went back to washing the dishes. Before all that happened there was a plate of food besides Dark. Daisuke sat down and stared at his food. His stomach let out a fierce growl. Everyone just stared at him, he gave them all a sleepy look. He sat there at the table eating quietly.

"Well since everyone is up. Lets talk about what is going to happen today," said Grandpa. He was sitting across from Dark and Emiko was sitting besides him. No one noticed him until he spoke.

"But first lets sum everything up!" said Mrs. Niwa.

"Well yesterday everyone found out about Dark. We also found out how he got his own body and what caused it but now the question is who," said Mr. Niwa.

"I just remembered something!" shouted Daisuke. He dropped his fork and stared out the window as if something held his gaze.

"What?" asked Dark.

"The fortune teller! I think she was behind this! It was the day before Dark had gotten his own body. I went out for a stroll in the park. I noticed that there were a lot of people holding hands so I ran from there and ended up on Market Street. It was then that a old fortune teller called me. She had a blue cloak on. There was a pattern of stars and crescents on it. She was sitting at a table and right in the middle was that crystal ball we were talking about yesterday. I'm sure because it drew me in, I felt like I was in trance of some sort. I also felt like something was staring deeply into my soul and could see every single little thing that I have done. Thats all I remember. Its kind of fuzzy after that."

"I remember that day but I don't remember any old fortune teller."

"That is strange," said Grandpa," You said she had a blue cloak with a pattern of stars and crescents."

"Yeah. Whats wrong?" asked the little red head with a concerned expression. He could see the far away look in his Grandfather's eyes, as if he was remembering a distant memory.

"Nothing but she's clearly after Dark's power." He snapped out of it and he put on his serious face.

"Yes and we have to stop her so she can't get any of his power," said Kosuke.

"What happens if he get his power taken away?" asked Daisuke. There was an immediate silence that followed. Daisuke looked around and saw troubled expressions as well as sad ones. He could instantly tell it wasn't a good thing. Dark was the one to break the horrible silence.

"Well, I end up dieing if she takes it all away. It what keeps me in this world and it also keeps me young," said the phantom thief. He stared at his hand with a serious face. Daisuke wore a worried look on his face. Under the table he twined their fingers together and he gave Dark's a gentle squeeze. Dark squeezed back. He was glade that he had Daisuke. Once everyone was done Emiko took the plates to the sink.

"Well this is how its going to go down," said Kosuke. He explained what everyone is suppose to do. After his explanation everyone went to get ready.

The sun was half way through the ocean. The sky was covered in beautiful orange light and everyone was completely exhausted. They all sat around the fountain, with the weather finally acting like it was winter, they all wore warm clothes.

"So now what are we going to, Dad?" asked Mrs. Niwa. Dark hopped down from the nearest building, he landed by Kosuke.

"Well, I didn't find any old fortune teller," said Dark.

The four of them sat in silence. Dark stared out at the ocean which seemed endless. Emiko and Kosuke sat next to each other with his hand on top his wife's. He looked at the beautiful stones that covered the floor and she was amazed by all the beautiful colors around her. Daisuke's grandfather stared up at the never ending sky, watching it go darker. They where all lost within their thoughts and forgot that someone was missing.

Daisuke was roaming the beach. He felt a strange force pulling. He ran without stopping. The sky was dark and the moon was full and bright as ever. He stopped at a house that stood on the end of the beach. The house was big and beautiful in the moonlight. The walls were sparkling with beautiful colors.

At the very top window she was there with a smirk on her face. He was now completely under her spell. He had no thoughts of his own and no actions of his own. His eyes were dark and lost. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly. He looked straight ahead and walked up to the very top of the staircase. He opened the door, which seemed very dark and ancient.

She was looking out the window. She touched the glass with her hand and saw him in the reflection. She smiled an evil smile and only said one word," Finally." Her voice was silvery and young.

She turned towards her guest and took off the hood of the cloak. She was not an old lady but a beautiful young women. She had red-orange hair and eyes that were as green as the trees in the spring. Her lips were as red as her nail polish. She smiled her wicked smile and laughed her wicked laugh.

Dark and everyone snapped out of the spell they were under and realized that it was late.

They all got up and looked around, wondering where they were and what happened.

"What happened?" asked Emiko. Dark stared out at the beach, which wasn't very far, and had an angry expression on his face. He answered the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We were under a spell," he said bitterly. Emiko froze in her tracks and a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Daisuke!" was all she said.

"She has him!" He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"What!?" said Kosuke,"Why didn't you do anything about it!" Dark threw his head back and closed his eyes tight.

"Because I was too late too notice when she put me under that stupid spell!" He yelled into the heavens with a painful expression. His heart felt broken, his whole being felt broken. This fierce pain in his chest was the result of being careless and having his most precious thing taken away.

There was a hand on his shoulder," It's okay. I finally know who is behind this and what she wants," said Grandpa. He seemed wiser today and much older but the pained expression on his face only made him seem sad and hurt.

Dark held his head as a fierce pain shot though out his entire being. Her voice rung in his ears.

_"I have what you care about the most. Come and get him at the end of the beach. There you will see a lone house. That is where I am and so is he." _Her words faded away and the pain stopped.

Everyone around him was worried. Emiko's dad knelt by his side. Mrs. Niwa wore a pained expression and her husband was confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Dark got up slowly with help from Grandpa.

"I'm fine," he said,"I know where to go to next."

"Where?" asked Kosuke.

"To the beach." With those words being said he was off towards the beach. They all followed behind him. Dark was determined to have him back. Even if it cost him his own life. He loved Daisuke to much to give him up.

Once they arrived they stood out in front of the house. Dark slowly walked up to the entrance. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He pushed open the door revealing a nice clean house. They all walked inside. He scanned the living room searching for something. He saw a stair case leading up to more sections of the house. He went up to the very top until he reached an ancient looking door. The door seemed like it hasn't been opened in years. He opened it.

Inside was a beautiful attic filled with strange things. In the middle of the room there was a table, right in the middle of the table sat the crystal ball. A woman with long curly red hair sat in the table. She peered into the crystal ball. She smiled wickedly and then there was a loud bang behind him.

He turned around and found he was the only one here. Dark wore an angry expression. He looked around and saw Daisuke sitting in the window sill. His eyes were lost. He didn't pay any attention to what was going on around him. This sadden Dark, to see the one he loves and not notice his presence.

"What do you want?" he asked in an angry tone. She looked at him with an innocent expression. She rested her chin on her hand and just smiled at him.

"I want to be young forever. I want to live forever. I want to a beautiful immortal women who does as she pleases," she said. Her voice was young and silvery. It was pure and beautiful. The phantom thief found himself being swept off his feet. His anger subsided and he felt as if he was falling in love for the first time. She spoke again and he was completely enchanted.

"Tell me," she paused for a moment to choose her words carefully,"Will you give all your powers to me?"

He was completely in love with her but he felt as if someone was watching him. So before he answered he met the eyes of the lost boy who sat in the window sill. He looked deeply into the eyes that were so familiar but at the same they were unrecognizable. After a moment he snapped out of the spell he was under and glared at the devilish women before him.

He was now very angry. He unleashed his full power. His wings that were as dark as the night tore from his back. His aura was dark and evil. His eyes were completely black. He had lost all and any trace of his old self. He had only one thought in his mind...to take her out.

He lifted his hand and within a mere second she was up in the air. She held her neck and grasped for air. There was banging at the door but he didn't pay attention to it.

Daisuke with his lost eyes stared at the dark angel before him. He seemed to recognize him. Slowly his eyes lost the unfamiliar look and he was himself again. Once he saw the state his lover was in he was devastated he was not the same Dark he came to love. His mind reached out to his but he couldn't connect. He saw the crystal ball that emitted an evil glow. At once he realize what happened. With Dark overcome by anger the entity inside the crystal seized the opportunity to take control. He looked around his surroundings and saw a metal stick against the wall. He took is in his hands and he walked up to the table. With both hands griping the metal stick. He lifted it into the air and brought it down fast and hard but before the stick was close to the crystal ball, he was flung back into the wall.

He slowly stood up and noticed that Dark was still in the same state. Daisuke stood there not knowing what to do. So he called out his name.

"Dark!" he yelled. He was on the verge of tears. Anxiety and frustration welled up inside of him. He looked up at the unrecognizable person before him and saw him trying to fight back for control. Hope welled up in his chest.

"Dark!" he yelled again,"Please come back to me!" He was now pleading with sad eyes.

He dropped the women and now was battling the demon inside of himself. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. The dark aura was gone but he was still struggling for control. Daisuke ran to his side. He dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Dark," he said softly now," I need you."

He looked up at the face before him and tried to smile. His wings disappeared. He finally won the battle. The red head put his arms around his phantom thief. There was the sound of something cracking and shattering. Then there were crystal shards flying around the room. Dark shielded Daisuke from the flying shards.

Dark scanned the room for the women who tried to manipulate him. In the end he only found a old shriveled up old lady. She was wearing the same clothes as the beautiful young women. He stare at her and figured everything out. He got up and knelt by her side. He checked for a pulse but found none.

"Is she dead?" asked the curious little red head. Without taking his eyes off the old lady he answered.

"Yes," he said in a soft tone. He left her side and headed towards the door.

They went hand in hand out of the house without saying a single word to each the whole way. Daisuke smiled happily knowing that Dark was himself again and the evil spirit gone. Once outside they met up with Daisuke's parents and grandfather. Emiko was so happy seeing her son safe and unharmed. She hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay mom," said the little red head. He put his arms around her and cried quietly into her chest.

"I love you so much, honey," she said. They broke apart. Daisuke wiped his eyes and smiled happily. They turned towards the house to find it fading away.

"Thats the end of that," said Kosuke. They walked away but Daisuke's grandfather stared at the fading house. His eyes were sad as well as the rest of him.

"Why did it have to end like this?" he said under his breath.

"Come on Dad!" called Emiko. He finally tore himself away from the sight and caught up with everyone.

Back at home everyone was sleeping quietly except for Dark and Daisuke. They were lying in bed and staring into each other's eyes. Dark brushed a strand of hair from his lover's face. The little red head was so delighted to be back with him. The phantom thief held his cheek and caressed it gently. They leaned into each other with lips so close they were almost touching. Dark want to savor the moment forever. His hot breath touched his angel's lips.

Daisuke's cheeks were flushed. Dark put his hand on the back of Daisuke's head and rested the other on the small of his back. Daisuke put both arms around him wanting more then ever to be kissed. Dark finally sealed the small distance between them. Daisuke melted into the kiss. Dark licked the other's lower lip wanting to enter the hot moist cavern before him. Their tongues touched and danced together gracefully and beautifully. Once they let go only a thin string of saliva connected them.

They both shrank back into the covers. The beautiful red angel rested his head against his phantom thief's chest. Dark with one arm rapped around the other stared off into space. Daisuke was sleeping quietly and soon enough sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sad to say it but its the end of this story. T-T I had fun writing it. I'll probably write a sequel but that's going to take awhile. Well...maybe. I'm already forming ideas.  
_**

**_Please Review~! I hope you enjoyed it.  
_**


End file.
